15 Questions
by Minako-chan Namikaze
Summary: Lucy mengajak Natsu memainkan sebuah game... Game apakah itu? Silahkan dibaca dan di review...


**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**15 Questions © Minako-chan Namikaze**

**Happy reading and reviewing!**

**.**

**.**

"Hey Natsu! Mau bermain game 15 pertanyaan?" tanya Lucy kepada partnernya yang berambut salmon.

"Apa itu?" tanya Natsu sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Itu adalah sebuah permainan yang dimainkan oleh 2 orang saja. Dimana salah satu diantara mereka yang menjadi penanya dan yang satunya lagi menjadi penjawab. Tapi sang penanya hanya boleh memberi pertanyaan sebanyak 15 pertanyaan." jelas Lucy. "Apa kau mengerti?" Lucy menatap Natsu yang tengah memandanginya dengan tampang polos.

Natsu mengangguk. "Ya! Aku sangat menegerti!" dia menunjukkan grin-nya. "Kalau begitu ayo kita mulai sekarang!"

Lucy mengangguk. "Kau ingin jadi penanya atau penjawab?" tanya Lucy.

"Penjawab!" jawab Natsu dengan spontan.

Lucy tersenyum lalu memulai perannya sebagai penanya.

"Apa ini benda?" tanya Lucy sambil menunjuk Mira yang sedang mengelap gelas. Mira menoleh dan tersenyum simpul kearah mereka berdua.

"Bukan!" jawab Natsu di detik itu juga.

"Apa ini benda?" Lucy menunjukkan 10 kunci Zodiaknya.

"Ya!"

"Apa ini orang?" tanya Lucy menunjuk Happy yang sedang makan ikan di atas meja Bar.

"Bukan. Itu kucing." Natsu menggeleng.

Lucy sedikit meringis mendengarnya.

"Lalu... Ah, apa ini orang?" tanya Lucy sambil menunjuk Gray yang tengah duduk dibelakangnya, sambil memakan es serut.

"Bukan. Itu beruang kutub!" jawab Natsu.

Plak! Sebuah gelas yang berisi es serut tiba-tiba mendarat dengan mulus di wajah Natsu. Dan pelakunya sudah sangat pasti kita ketahui, dia adalah...

"Wadow! Apa yang kau lakukan dasar beruang kutub jelek!" Natsu menghampiri Gray dengan banyak siku-siku menempel di jidatnya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya kepadamu! Siapa yang kau sebut beruang kutub?! Dasar manusia kadal!" Maki Gray sambil membenturkan jidatnya ke jidat Natsu.

"Apa katamu?! Ngajak berantem!"

"Ayo! Maju duluan kalau kau berani!"

BAK BUK BAK BUK PRANG JDUAK!

Dan pada akhirnya beberapa properti dan barang-barang Guild berhasil di hancurkan oleh perkelahian tidak penting antara kedua pemuda ini.

"N-natsu! Hentikan! Kalau kau terus berkelahi, lebih baik kita sudahi saja permainan ini!" ucap Lucy berusaha menenangkan Natsu.

Natsu segera berhenti menjewer pipi Gray dan menoleh kearah Lucy.

"Eh! Jangan dong, Luce! Baiklah, aku tidak berkelahi lagi deh..." Natsu menjauh dari Gray dan kembali duduk di samping Lucy. Sementara Gray kembali duduk di tempat duduknya dan memesan es serut lagi kepada Mira.

"Baiklah, Ayo lanjut Luce!" ucap Natsu sambil menunjukkan grin-nya.

Lucy mengangguk lalu membenarkan duduknya.

"Apa ini benda?" Lucy menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Natsu segera menggeleng. "Bukan!"

"Orang?"

"Ya!"

"Uh... Apa dia perempuan?"

"Ya..."

"Apa dia memiliki rambut berwarna putih?"

"Tidak."

"Pirang?"

"Ya!"

"Apa dia seorang penyihir?"

"Yup!"

"Apa dia anggota Guild ini?"

"Ya."

Lucy tiba-tiba memerah. "A-apa kau menyukainya?"

"Sangat!"

Lucy langsung melongo dengan wajah yang super memerah mendengarnya. Mira yang sedari tadi mendengarkan langsung menjatuhkan gelasnya, sementara Gray hanya bisa bengong dengan mulut terbuka, sehingga es serut yang masih ada di mulutnya hampir jatuh kebawah, Erza langsung tersedak Cake Strawberrynya, sementara Cana langsung cegukan mendengarnya.

Natsu menatap teman-temannya dengan wajah 'ada-apa-dengan-kalian?'

"Um..." Lucy berusaha untuk membuat pertanyaan selanjutnya. Dia menutup matanya untuk menghilangkan rona merah di pipinya. Tapi ketika dia baru saja ingin membuka matanya, dia tiba-tiba merasakan dirinya ditarik dan direngkuh kedalam kehangatan.

"N-natsu?" Lucy membulatkan matanya mendapati dirinya tengah berada di pelukan sahabat baiknya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Lucy..." bisik Natsu di sela-sela leher Lucy. Mata Lucy langsung membulat mendengarnya.

"Aku menyukaimu." ulang Natsu dengan suara yang cukup keras.

"N-natsu! Jangan bicara dengan suara keras seperti itu! Nanti semuanya bisa—" Natsu menyeringai dan memotong perkataan Lucy.

"Aku tidak peduli." ucapnya di sela-sela leher Lucy, sehingga membuat wajah sang Celestial Mage itu bertambah merah.

Tawa Gray langsung meledak. "Hahahahahaha!" dan sekarang dia tengah berguling-guling di lantai dengan hanya memakai boxer hitamnya. "Hahaha! Lucu sekali! Kau pasti bercanda, 'kan Flame-head?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak bercanda, Ice Stripper!" sahut Natsu dengan wajah serius, membuat Lucy dan seluruh anggota Guild terdiam menatapnya, kecuali Mira yang tengah melompat-lompat senang.

"Oh iya, Luce," dia langsung menjauhkan kepalanya dari leher Lucy dan membenturkan bibirnya kearah bibir gadis berambut pirang yang masih dalam pelukannya itu. Mira langsung pingsan di tempat saking senangnya, sementara anggota Guild lainnya memandang Natsu dengan bengong.

"Ayo, Luce! Kita pergi menjalankan misi!" Natsu mengangkat tubuh Lucy dengan bridle style dan membawanya keluar guild.

"Oi... Apa yang tadi itu benar Natsu?"

"Mungkin... Tapi sejak kapan bocah itu mengerti soal cinta?"

"Ah, mungkin dia mendapatkan bisikan dari roh Mavis."

"Kyaaa! Juvia juga mau main itu dengan Gray-sama!" Juvia langsung mengambil tempat duduk disamping Gray. Gray langsung tersedak menyadari Juvia tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan haus darah (?)

"Gray-sama, Juvia akan menjadi penanya dan Gray-sama akan menjadi penjawab!" ucap Juvia.

"Oi, tunggu! Aku tidak bilang kalau aku mau main ini!" ujar Gray jengkel.

"Kalau begitu, Juvia mulai ya~" tampaknya Juvia sama sekali tidak mendengarkan protes Gray tadi.

"Oi..!"

"Apa ini orang?" Juvia menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Bukan!" jawab Gray langsung. Tampaknya dia masih belum bisa menghilangkan rasa kesalnya. Namun Juvia sama sekali tidak memperdulikan nada dan jawaban Gray, dan lanjut kepertanyaan selanjutnya.

"Apa Gray-sama mencintai Juvia?"

"Tidak."

"Gray-sama cinta Juvia?"

"Tidak."

"Gray-sama suka Juvia?"

"Tidak."

Juvia langsung cemberut mendengar semua jawaban Gray. Lalu kemudian dia menyeringai licik.

"Apa Gray-sama menganggap Juvia sebagai teman?"

"Ya…"

"Gray-sama suka es serut buatan Juvia kemarin?"

"Ya."

"Apa Gray-sama lebih hebat dari Natsu-san?"

"Ya!"

"Lebih hebat dari Lyon-sama?"

"Ya!"

"Gray-sama cinta Juvia?"

"Ya!"

"Gray-sama mau menikahi Juvia?"

"Ya!...eh?" Gray langsung melongo menyadari apa yang sudah dia katakan.

"Yaayyyy! Gray-sama bilang kalau dia mencintai Juvia!" Juvia langsung meloncat-loncat senang. Sementara seluruh anggota Guild hanya bisa facepalm melihatnya.

"Hey! Aku tidak—"

"Minna, besok Juvia dan Gray-sama akan menikah! Jangan lupa datang, ya~"

"Oi, Juvia—"

"Selamat ya, Juvia... Gray... Kuharap kalian bisa cepat mendapatkan anak yang lucu-lucu!" ucap Mira yang sudah bangun dari pingsannya.

"Omedetou Gozaemasu, Juvia-san!" ucap Wendy.

"Akhirnya, Juvia..." Levy tersenyum kearah Juvia. Dan seluruh anggota Guild mengucapkan selamat kepada Juvia dan mengabaikan Gray yang tengah membeku di tempat dengan tubuh yang memutih (kayak di komik).

**Tamat!**

**AN : Haha! One-shoot pertama author di fandom Fairy Tail. Bagaimana? Terasa gak humornya? Author paling gak pandai bikin humor.. Jadi maaf kalau ceritanya sama sekali gak lucu, author bikin ini sebagai selingan buat nyegarin otak yang lagi buntu gara-gara mikirin inspirasi buat You're Not Her Father chapter 5... Dan, ah! Chapternya hampir selesai, mungkin author udah bisa publish besok… Oke, author minta reviewnya aja dari Reader sekalian..**

**Salam manis,**

**Minako-chan Namikaze**


End file.
